


That Was Exhilarating

by AndiMackmeetsHamilton



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiMackmeetsHamilton/pseuds/AndiMackmeetsHamilton
Summary: Tyrus go on a park date, super fluffy to combat the angst of 3x13."TJ, you have some food on your face."Cyrus leaned forward, wiping the food off TJ's face. Were those freckles there before? He'd never noticed them until now. They'd reached the swings. Deciding to be bold, Cyrus cupped TJ's face in his hands and kissed him.





	That Was Exhilarating

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't great but it'll do, really fluffy, Tyrus being cute. Comments and feedback appreciated!

"Cyrus, honey, TJ's here!"

Cyrus stared into the mirror nervously at his reflection. It had been a week since TJ had confessed his feelings for Cyrus on a bench in Andi's garden at her 14th birthday party. He geniunely thought it had been a dream; why would such an effortlessly cool, attractive and talented guy-the captain of the basketball team, no less-want to date a dork like him? 

He was just as excited as he was nervous. TJ said he was going to take Cyrus somewhere, but had been very mysterious about it. Heart beating like a drum, pounding at about a mile a minute, Cyrus tweaked his collar for the tenth time in the last five minutes, took a deep breath and walked downstairs. 

When he did so, he was surprised to see TJ practically consumed by a large bouquet of his favourite flower-white lilies. He gasped, feeling overwhelmingly grateful towards TJ as he knew they were the type of flowers that didn't come cheap.

"Teej! You shouldn't have! They're gorgeous! I'll just take them and-"

His mother's voice interrupted him, for the second time that day.

"Oh no, you won't. You go on your date and have fun." She decided, smiling warmly at the two boys. 

Cyrus smiled back at her. "Thanks, mom." He turned to TJ. "And  
thank you to you too, TJ. You're amazing, you know that, right?"  
At this comment, TJ blushed, his cheeks and his ears going red. 

He waved the compliment away nonchalantly.

"You're too kind, Underdog. Shall we go? " 

Cyrus nodded, waving goodbye to his Mother in the process.  
As they walked away, TJ grabbed Cyrus' hand, his touch electric and somewhat hypnotic.  
"You look brilliant, Cyrus. "  
"Have you seen yourself?"

Cyrus pointed out.

TJ shrugged and giggled slightly, swinging Cyrus' hand in the process.

"Where are we even going?" Cyrus asked, baffled. 

TJ grinned, a mischievous glint in his eye. 

"Just you wait and see. I'm sure you'll love it." 

Cyrus smiled, trusting TJ to know what he was talking about.

They got chatting amicably, debating light heartedly over which was better out of dogs and cats. 

"Dogs, obviously. " Cyrus chuckled. "Have you seen how affectionate they are, and their adorable puppy eyes?"

"Yeah, but their puppy eyes are nothing on yours," TJ smirked, triumphantly watching Cyrus' face glow.

"Besides, " TJ added, "Cats are superior. They're so independent, and have you heard one purr?" 

"But dogs have saved lives, more than cats have."

"And?" 

TJ pouted and Cyrus laughed. 

Cyrus bit his lip in consideration, and decided to bring out the game changer.

"I compared you to a puppy once. "

TJ's eyes widened. 

"You did?" 

Cyrus nodded, explaining his conversation with Buffy about when TJ got a C.

"Wow." TJ smiled, his green eyes sparkling so intensely, Cyrus thought he might become hypnotized by them. They reminded him of nature, of beauty, of everything good. TJ's smile also brought out his dimples, which were adorable.  God, he'd become so cheesy. Like the characters in the romcoms he'd watched with Andi and Buffy, which always had an unrealistically optimistic ending. He wasn't complaining, though. Certainly not.

It felt as though they were going to kiss...but, alas, being the coward he was (or at least thought he was), Cyrus instead turned away and began talking again.

"I rest my case. " Cyrus replied, smugly. TJ shook his head and looked down at the pavement underneath them.  It was well known TJ was a sore loser. Once, they were playing Monopoly with Marty and Buffy, and TJ flipped the board over after losing to Buffy-who had previously vowed to 'thrash his ass', reminding Cyrus of the time they'd played The Game with Jonah. Never again. Then there was that time TJ lost to the other team by a few points. TJ had stormed about in a mood for the rest of the day, even snapping at Cyrus and not getting over it until two hours later at The Spoon (equipped with baby taters and milkshakes, of course). 

TJ definitely hated losing an argument. But it was Cyrus, so everything was fine. TJ just so happened to have a soft spot for Cyrus, so he would let anything slide. Cyrus laughed.

"You're upset about losing another argument?" 

"No. Of course not." TJ lied. 

"C'mon, TJ," Cyrus cajoled. "Cheer up." 

"Where we're going, I will. " TJ supplied cheerfully. 

"Which is-"

Cyrus broke off his sentence. 

"Oh, TJ." He muttered softly. 

TJ had taken him to the park.  Their place. Where they went and talked to each other, about anything anywhere, anytime. More importantly, it was where they'd both met. 

"Surprise!" TJ exclaimed excitedly. 

Cyrus hugged TJ so tightly, TJ was nearly knocked over.

"Can we go to the swings?" 

TJ smiled softly, shaking his head. 

"Not yet, Underdog. Not yet."

TJ led a confused Cyrus over to near the rocks where they'd made up after the gun incident. A chequered picnic blanket lay, spread across the grass, a picnic blanket on top of it. 

Cyrus gasped in surprise, opening the basket up to find tiny cheese and ham sandwiches, baby taters,  and muffins inside. He turned around to see TJ holding up two milkshakes, one chocolate and one strawberry.  That's when he noticed the speaker behind TJ. 

"Wait, what?" 

TJ grinned and pressed play. Helpless from Hamilton came on. Their song. The one they both thought about each other too. They were both Hamilton nerds, and weren't afraid to admit it. TJ walked towards Cyrus, and sang to him.

"Cyrus Goodman, may I have this dance?"

"Why, of course."

Both boys smiled as they danced, knowing how lucky they were to have found each other.  

"Look in to your eyes and the sky's the limit, I'm helpless... " TJ sang to an overjoyed Cyrus. It seemed this date couldn't get any more perfect.

Just as they sat down to eat, they spotted a familiar face. Kira. 

"Hey. I'm just here to say sorry again. I know I apologised at the party. But I just wanted to say you two look adorable together and I want you to be happy."

TJ and Cyrus exchanged a look, Cyrus nodding at TJ to speak. 

"Thanks, Kira. You have fun, now. I'll see you at the Girl's Basketball Game on Wednesday?"

"You can count on it, Kippen.  And I'll see you too, Cyrus."

Satisfied, she strutted off.  
"Well that caught me off guard. " Cyrus commented warily.

"Ditto," TJ commented, shrugging.  "At least we're good now." He eyed the food which awaited them eagerly. "Let's eat." 

Half an hour later, TJ and Cyrus were taking a walk around the park, stood so close their shoulders were touching.  

"So, who's the best Hamilton character?" Cyrus challenged him . 

"Thomas Jefferson." TJ quipped, without missing a beat. Cyrus punched his arm. 

"Biased much? Just because you have the same initials, Taylor Jackson Kippen. "

"Hey! I told you to keep calling me TJ! Not in public!" TJ muttered, only half joking.  "Plus, he's so cool! That hair? Fabulous. What'd I Miss is totally underrated!"

"I think you're basing that off your massive celebrity crush on Daveed Diggs. "

Cyrus teased.

TJ nudged Cyrus.   
"I think you're being a jerk."

"Whatever. You know it's true. "

TJ rolled his eyes, slinking an arm around Cyrus subtly.  
"Who's your favourite character, anyway?" he asked, in a bid to change the topic. 

"Eliza." Cyrus answered without hesitation. "She fell for Hamilton, she loved him forever, and forgave him for the affair. She dealt with the tragic loss of Phillip, her eldest and closest child, incredibly bravely. After Hamilton died, she raised seven children alone, set up an orphanage, interviewed soldiers, did work for the Washington March, tried to abolish slavery...she was always the strongest. And she did this whilst trying to preserve Hamilton.  And she succeeded, living to an old age satisfied with her accomplishments. She worked hard and loved no matter what. We should all aspire to be more like her."

TJ just stared at Cyrus in awe. 

"Cyrus, I- you clearly thought about that, huh?" 

Cyrus nodded, smiling.

That's when he noticed something.

"TJ, you have some food on your face." 

Cyrus leaned forward, wiping the food off TJ's face. Were those freckles there before? He'd never noticed them until now. They'd reached the swings. Deciding to be bold, Cyrus cupped TJ's face in his hands and kissed him.  

TJ took a second to register this, frozen in shock, before kissing Cyrus back passionately.

As their lips locked, Cyrus noticed how soft TJ's lips were. Cyrus' hands were on TJ's waist, and TJ's hands were wrapped around Cyrus' neck. Never mind sparks; these were fireworks, explosive and magnificent. It was the best feeling Cyrus had ever known. There was nothing in the world except for them, just two boys kissing at a swingset. Yet to them, it was perfect, the worlds they had created together. 

As they broke away to catch their breath, they both just smiled at each other like crazy. 

TJ placed his forehead on Cyrus'. 

"That was exhilarating."


End file.
